


Friendship at its Finest

by DaFishi



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff, M/M, and stupid, but cute, cisco is not happy, eddie is alive, len is exasperated, lisa and Barry are besties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:28:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26573749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Lisa and Barry decide to go all out for the Pride Parade.Team Flash doesn’t know how to react.
Relationships: Barry Allen & Lisa Snart, Barry Allen/Leonard Snart, Cisco Ramon/Lisa Snart, Eddie Thawne/Iris West
Comments: 8
Kudos: 110





	Friendship at its Finest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thispersonishuman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thispersonishuman/gifts).



> The family fic thing sucked so I did this to make up for it.
> 
> I’m sorry thispersonishuman

Leonard and Iris choke on their coffees as they see Lisa and Barry drive by.

Lisa and Barry had hit it off almost immediately, becoming instantaneous best friends.

Cisco and Leonard would often find their husband and wife spending time together.

Iris and Eddie were no strangers to it either.

But right now, it was a Pride Parade and Lisa and Barry took it to the next level.

The convertible was painted in blue, purple, and pink for the bi flag and several bi flags stuck out of every nook and cranny of the car.

It also had an attached back part for seating, also painted said colors.

Lisa and Barry had matching shirts and face paint of the bi flag and Lisa had pink lipstick with purple and blue eyeshadow.

Barry was just throwing streamers everywhere he could because Lisa talked him out of glitter.

The glitter would be impossible to clean up but the amount of glitter in Lisa and Barry’s hair was more than enough proof that Lisa nearly lost the argument.

“Hop in,” Barry yells.

“Oh, dear God,” Iris mutters.

“C’mon, bitches, we don’t got all day,” Lisa calls impatiently.

Len sighs. “Let’s get this over with.”

The two get into the back of the car and listen to Barry singing along beautifully with Conan Gray as Lisa rapid-fire insults some homophobes on the sidelines.

“They’re playing Halsey!” Barry squeals with excitement.

Lisa nods appreciatively. “This channel’s pretty good.”

They pass Eddie and Cisco in the parade.

The two look appalled at the car but hop into the back with Len and Iris.

“How did they do this?” Eddie whispers is fascination.

“69 hours, 42 minutes, and 17 seconds of hard work,” Barry answers.

“18 seconds,” Lisa corrects.

“And I thought I was dedicated to my work,” Cisco mutters.

“What happened to the glitter?” Iris asks.

Lisa and Barry share a look.

“You might not want to go into the Cortex,” Barry says slowly.

Cisco jumps up in anger.

Lisa snickers as Barry prays for his life.

“BARTHOLOMEW HENRY ALLEN, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO THE CORTEX!”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
